Away in silence
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Song fiction based off the creed song for which it it named. Thank's to my beta reader Rekoj for editing this for me.


Away in silence

you walked away in silence you walked away to breath stopped and turned around to say to say goodbye to me I'm pleading as your leaving I'm begging you to stay I'm not the man I used to be I've changed

Derek Morgan stood there in the middle of the living room of the apartment that he he shared with Spencer Reid, staring at the note Spencer left.

"I'm sorry, But I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of waiting for something that will never happen. I'm tired of waiting for you to commit to me. You go around and flirt with all those women, you flash them that heart stopping smile and they fall for you. That smile's how you won me three years ago. You don't see how that hurts me, but everyone else does Derek. J.J., Garcia, and Emily try to comfort me because they can see the pain and hurt in my eyes. I'm going back to Los Vegas. Goodbye, I hope you find happiness.  
Spencer"

Derek ran out to his car, he had to stop his pretty boy from leaving him forever.

Derek ran to the terminal for the plane departing for Los Vegas, he only got through so quickly by flashing his F.B.I badge. He stopped and looked for Spencer before spotting him in the middle of the line.

"Spencer" he shouted, but Spencer ignored him. "Dr Spencer Reid, turn around please" he shouted again. Spencer ignored him again, but the other people in the line turned around staring at him.  
"Pretty boy" Derek shouted once again, this time Spencer looked at him.

"Go home Derek" he said, Derek was surprised at the steel in his voice.

"Not without you babe" Derek retorted walking to stand beside him.

"You're not stopping me Derek" Spencer told him, hating the way his voice cracked.

"I'm not leaving here without you" Derek said, as Spencer moved up in the line.

"Go." Spnecer told him, even though he was trying to hold back the tears. Derek could hear them in his Spencer walked past him in silence, without even looking back at the man he loved.

"Please Spencer don't go, I'm not going to flirt with anybody anymore. I've changed I promise." Derek said begging him to stay.

Dont give up on us, Dont give up on love Dont give up on us, Dont give up on love if my life is the price then my life it will cost now that I'm picking up the pices see the pain that I have caused it's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost Dont give up on us, Dont give up on love Dont give up on us, Dont give up on love Dont you walk away in silence

Derek called Spencer's cell phone once he was sure that the plane would have landed in Los Vegas.  
"What?" Spencer snapped answering the phone,

"Please baby boy don't give up on us, don't give up on love. I'll give anything if you come back home to me. If my life style's the price then fine my life style it will cost I don't care. I see the pain that I have caused in the past now, please come back. Look I know it's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost. But please don't give up on us." Derek said, but Spencer snapped the phone closed.

In Los Vegas Spencer stayed with his father, his father's seacond wife Mary, and there fifeteen year old son James. Mary was a nice woman in her early forties. She was very nice to Spencer, she was the one who offered for him to stay in their guest bedroom. When he went to say hello to his father Mary had been there. She said she was very pleased to meet Willam's first born son. She spent about an hour telling Spencer all the things she had heard about him. Her hands moving around in the air the whole time, and her medium length red hair falling in her green eyes. James thought it was cool to have a brother in the F.B.I. When Spencer first explained something they said in a medical show Mary was watching. Mary and James sat there staring at him like he had three heads. Willam just sat there completely unsurprised that Spencer knew that.

One evening when Spencer was helping Mary carry in groceries, his cell phone began to ring in his pocket.

"There's only one more bag Spencer I'll get it, go ahead and answer your phone" Mary said.

"Hello, what do you want Derek?" Spencer asked answering the phone.

"I miss you baby, it's been two months already you know? I thought you'd come home by now" Derek replied happy to hear his pretty boy's voice.

"Derek, I told you I'm not coming back." Spencer said.

"Why not? I thought you loved me." Derek asked upset at the words Spencer spoke.

"Of course I love you Derek, I always will, but I explained in my note. I'm tired of watching you flirt with all those girls." Spencer replied.

"I told you I'll stop, you never told me it bothered you." Derek told him.

"I shouldn't have to, you always used to be able to tell what was bothering me." Spencer said.

"You said you hated when I would profile you." Derek retorted.

"I do, but I hate that you don't understand that your flirting bothers me even more." Spencer told him hanging up. Spencer sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Spencer sweetie what's wrong?" Mary asked in a very motherly way.

"He flirts with all these girls, and he doesn't see that it bothers me." Spencer replied in tears.

"Come on sit down. What's his name?" Mary asked.

"Derek." Spencer replied sitting on the couch and wiping at his tears.

"Do you love Derek?" Mary asked

"yes" Spencer replied.

"Spencer write out a list of reasons you should go back and reasons you shouldn't." Mary told him.

In tears you counted reasons tears covered you it seemed face down screaming 'god help me please'  
I'm pleading as you leaving I'm begging you to stay I'm not the man I used to be I'v changed I'm not the man I used to be I'v changed

Spencer sat in the guest bedroom on the bed counting the reasons why he should and shouldn't go back to Quantico, crying. The reasons he should had more reasons then why he shouldn't. The tears covered his cheeks in long wet streams. Spencer laid on the bed face down and screamed into the pillow, "God help me please". The memories of Derek pleading and begging him to stay were replaying in his head. "Maybe he did change, I have to give him anouther chance." Spencer said to himself and stood up. Spencer started packing his bags, he was going home.

Well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home we can rebuild and forever we can go on go on and go on we can go on, well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home look at horizons and let the light bring you home bring yo home

Derek prayed that Spencer would come home everyday. The hope that maybe he would, helped Derek get through the day. If he did they could rebuild their love again and go on forever

Spencer sat on the plane heading back to virginia, looking at the horizon. He couldnt wait to land. The light almost seemed to be guiding him home, bringing him back to Derek.

Spencer's plane landed and he took a taxi to the building the B.A.U was located in Quantico. When it stopped infront of the building, Spencer paid the driver and grabbed his bags running inside. He took the elevator up to the bullpen, and pushed the doors open. When he got to the bullpen Everyone was in the bullpen except Garcia who Spencer guessed was in her own little lair. Every one but Derek saw him, he put his finger over his lips to stop them from saying anything. He covered Derek's eyes with his hands.

"Garcia I'm not in the mood." Derek said, and Spencer smiled bending down so he could whisper in his ear.

"It's not Garcia" he whispered and uncovered his eyes.

Derek whriled around to face Spencer and stood up."Spencer!" Derek said and hugged him refusing to let him go afraid he would disapper.

"I missed you." Spencer said, and kissed Derek on the lips relearning the way his lips felt pressed to his own. Spencer was home now, and he was never leaving again.


End file.
